When A Stranger Calls
by Ice Angel Magica
Summary: Kagome is finally able to use her credit card. Her friends use over 420.00 hundred dollars, with the plastic. Mrs. Higurashi has no choice but to punish Kag buy making her babysit along with InuYasha's help.But then, A Stranger Calls...
1. New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**Summary: **Kagome is finally able to use her credit card. Her friends use over $420.00 hundred dollars, with the plastic. Mrs. Higurashi has no choice but to punish Kag buy making her babysit along with InuYasha's help. But then, A Stranger Calls...

* * *

.

.

It was a Friday after noon. 15 year old, Kagome Higurashi was walking home from school, with her three best friends. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They were talking about the usual things (You know how Kagome should be dating Hojo) Then who would not appear around the corner but Hojo. "Hey! Higurashi!" He said waving as he ran up to meet them.

"EEEEEEK!" said Eri, "It's him! It's him!" Yuka and Ayumi joined squealing. Kagome sighed deeply as she saw Hojo join them as they walked. Kagome looked at her left and saw Hojo smiling at her. "Higurashi how are you?" He said.

Kagome made a fake smile "Fine!" She said lying.

"I bought you something for that fever!" He opened his backpack and pulled out a Ziploc bag filled with black stuff in it. Hojo handed the bag to her. Kagome took it and stared at it wondering what it was. Her friends joined in. "Uuuumm." Kagome said staring hard at it. "Is it Tea?" Ayumi asked.

"Black Tea!" He said smiling. "Drink it and you'll feel much better I promise you that! Kagome!" Kagome smiled "Ok!" She said. They all stopped at her house.

"Well… my house!" Kagome said pointing to the gate. Her friends gave her each a hug made an 'I'll call u' sign and walked off. Kagome stared at Hojo shyly. "Eto..." she felt very embarrased now. How could she still hold the same feeling for him? If now, she had feeling for...Inuyasha. For a moment, Kagome felt a bit guilty. Hojo has always been kind and gentle to her, how could she ever break it to him, that she didn't love him, with out hurting him?

Whould she have to lie? Pretend it is nothing a play along in this game? Would Hojo tell? Or was he really just so naiive? His sorry eyes would never see?

Hojo sighed, looked up into the sky. "Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday?" He waited for an answer.

Kagome felt frozen. Go out? With him? But what about the fuedal era? The Shikon Jewels? She couldn't possibly put that behind her. But then, would she ever live a normal life outside that world of magic? Not likely.

"I'm sorry I can't," Kagome said, smiling sheepishly. Nearing the steps, she started to ascend them, wanting to avoid the topic of her date-life all together. Waving with a smile she told him she'd see him later and with that she hurried up the steps.

Reluctantly, Hojo watched her go and he too turned and left.

.

.

"I'm back guys!" Kagome called out as she closed the front door to her house.

"Hey Kagome!" Said Mrs. Higurashi. She had a disappointed face. Kagome noticed this and sat down across the table. "Hey mom!" She said with a smile, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome do you remember about that credit card I gave you 2 months ago? Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes…" Said Kagome wondering were this was going.

"Well I received a bill it says you've used over $420.00 hundred dollars on this card!"

Kagome blinked lightly. "Ohhhhhh! That!" She thought back 2 weeks ago.

_**.**_

_"Hey Kagome can I use your card onegaii!" Ayumi begged looking at Kagome with pleading eyes. "No you can't!" Kagome snapped at her._

_"I thought we were friends!" Ayumi said with tears in her eyes._

_"We are friends!" Kagome said._

_"Then prove it!" Ayumi said._

_"C'mon you know that I can only use it when it's really, really necessary!" Kagome said._

_"But this is really, really necessary!" Ayumi said in high tone. Kagome glanced at the product Ayumi wanted to buy; it was a Gucci handmade purse. Price, about $360.00 dollars. "And you want **ME** to buy**YOU** a $360.00 dollar purse for what reason?" Kagome was getting a bit too loud, people started to stare._

_"Hello you never gave me my birthday present witch was **2MONTHS AGO**!" Ayumi yelled. Now people were really staring. "Kagome just buy it for her onegaii!" Eri and Yuka pleaded. " But it is true! You didn't really give her anything!" Eri agreed. Yuka nodded. "Hey who side are you on?" Kagome yelled. Eri And Yuka tried to calm down Kagome; they feared her most when she was angry. Kagome sighed, glanced at the purse. Then at Ayumi, with begging eyes. Kagomegot an anger mark on her forehead._

_"FINE!" Kagome yelled, she took out her credit card and ignored the feeling that she would soon regret this, handed it to the clerk and sighed deeply. Well her friends thought that if she could buy something for Ayumi, that she could also buy some stuff for them and this was the result…_

_.  
_

"Oh that, huh heh heh heh!" Kagome sweat drop as her mother gave her a lecture on how impotent it is to have responsibility. On top of that take her credit card away and ground her for 2 months.

"You know I don't like to punish you Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "But you're 15 years old your not a child anymore…"

"Gomen" said Kagome it was all she could say, she stared hard at the table.

"Now you know your going to have to Baby-sit for the Kinomoto's tomorrow right? said as she got up from the table, and walked up to the stove.

"Hai" Kagome said, " To pay off for the card…."

"Right! now go to you're room! I'll call you when dinner is ready ok?" She said, putting a pot (That already had water) on top of the stove and boil it.

"Kay," Kagome got up and left the kitchen. As she walked into the hallway she had a feeling someone was watching her. "Hey, Grampa... Sota" She said in deep distress. "I know you guys were eaves dropping…" Sota and her Grampa made this kind of face (Oo;) "How did you-?" Sota began but was interrupted as Kagome stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

After dinner Kagome wrote in her Diary wondered what Inu-Yasha was up too and fell asleep on her bed.

.

.

The next day Kagome got up, and after her morning ritual; in preperation for the day she headed out.

"I'm going now!" she announced as she reached the steps to leave.

But her mother had reached the door and stepped out, "I was wondering if you could take someone with you?" she asked.

She went into explaining of her concern for her daughter. There was a man out on the loose who went about, sexually assaulting young woman. It was only natural on her motherly instincts for her worry. Kagome reassured her that she would be fine, but Mrs. Higurashi couldn't be too certain about it, so she made Kagome promise that she would bring InuYasha with her after classes.

With a sigh and a million reasons why it would be wrong to do that, Kagome promised she would. With her mother contempt and happy now, she left to school.

.

.

_Afternoon_

.

He should be around here somewhere… Kagome thought, as she straightened her skirt. She had just climbed out of the Bones Eater Well that transported her to and from her time. It was something she had grown used to over the time. She, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala were traveling from town to town in search for the shattered pieces of the Shikon Jewel that had broken some time ago. Now at the moment, the group were taking a little break, seeing as how Kagome has to constantly go back and forth.

She walked around in the woods looking for InuYasha. Then walked into a clearing.

"I sense a Shikon jewel!" Kagome said as she spun around to see a huge, green, extremely stinky, ogre demon with a club in one hand and the Shikon jewel on his left wrist.

"Give me the Shikon-no-tama!" The ogre growled.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she pinched her nose quickly.

"Fine I'll just have to take it the hard way!" The ogre said, with a grin. Kagome looked away from the dreadful sight of the ogre's teeth.

Ok…that was weird… Kagome thought, as she let go of her nose.

"Give me the Shikon-no-Tama!" Yelled the demon. Then ran towards Kagome and started swinging his wooden club.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. The ogre almost hit her. She backed away and brought out her bow and arrow. She aimed the arrow at the ogre and shot. The arrow tore through the demon's arm letting lose a lot of green slime.

The demon's eyes widened suddenly. He saw what happened to his arm and became very angry. He glared at Kagome with murderous eyes.

He lifted up his club over Kagome's head about to strike. She fell to the floor feeling very feint of the awful stench coming from the ogre's armpits.

"Iron-reaver- soul stealer!"InuYasha yelled as he attacked the ogre demon with full force, his claws tore through the demons flesh. The attack was powerful enough to kill it.

Landing a few feet away, InuYasha turned slightly to see Kagome staring shocked.

"Kagome, Are you ok?" InuYasha asked worried as he walked up to Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kagome replied with a huge sigh of relief as she got up off the ground, and stood next to InuYasha. "Where were you!" she asked.

"I was coming over here. I was at Kaede's place," InuYasha answered.

"InuYasha, the ogre had a Shikon jewel." Kagome said.

"Where is it?" InuYasha asked looking around.

"It's on his left wrist." Kagome said as she pointed at the ogre's bloody slimy wrist. She pointed at the demon.

InuYasha walked up to it and tore the shikon jewel out of the ogre's wrist. He turned around and handed it to Kagome. She put the jewel inside the little velvet pouch she had, slipped it back into her pocket and took InuYasha's sleeve. "We have to go bak to my time, I have a job and I need you to come with me." She explained as she lead him back toward the direction in which she came.

"Alright Kagome, but when you're done, we have to keep going." InuYasha told her as he let her lead off. The group would have to put off, on their journey for a little while longer.


	2. The Babysitter

"Chapter:2-The Babysitter"

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for the fun and love of the series.

**Warnings: None**

Know that it's not really an AU, mostly made up scenarios.(lol)

* * *

.

.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" InuYasha asked, noticing her rushed demeanor.

"I'm going to be late!" Kagome yelled as she started running now.

"In that case!" InuYasha said as he reached out and wove his arms around Kagome, lifted her and continued on.

.

.

_The Present_

InuYasha released Kagome once they reached her town, she lead the way to the house she was supposed to be at. Once they got there, Kagome

"I almost forgot!" Kagome said as she started searching in her bag for something. " Here, where this." She said as she flung a cap to InuYasha, and then ran to the house. They greeted the young lady that was set out to leave.

"Oh, I see you bought a friend good!" said Mrs. Wakeshima said smiling as she closed the front door behind her.

"I want to thank you once again for this huge favor Kagome."

"Sure anytime!"

"Ok." Mrs. Wakashima said, as she walked out of the hallway and into the living room. Kagome and InuYasha followed her in.

"Sakura just finished her homework and Toya is watching TV, and all you need to do is give them some lunch. Their bedtime is approximately nine 'o clock ok?" she instructed.

"Ok." Kagome said, nodding to show she understood.

InuYasha watched silently as the two woman interacted. They seem to have known each other well.

"All the numbers are on the fridge if you need anything you can just give me a call."

They all walked into the kitchen.

"I left some pizza money on the counter over there, and if you don't want to order anything there is some leftover food from WC Donald's in the fridge" continued. Then they all walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

The Mrs. approached her kids and gave them each a kiss.

"Be good kid's good bye." She said. Then she walked out the room, into the hallway and out the front door. As soon as she walked out the door,Toya let out a yell.

"Mommy!Don't go!" Toya shrieked as he ran to the door as it closed and tried to open it.

Kagome approached him and tried to ease the wailing child's emotional distress, but her efforts were futile. Until InuYasha snapped and decided he'd deal with the kid. So he told Kagome to step aside while he spoke to him.

"I want my mommy!"Toya cried, pounding tiny fists against the door.

InuYasha crouched down to his level and looked him in the eyes. "Listen kid, does you mom ever leave you and not come back?" he asked.

"No," the boy replied, whiping his tears.

"So don't you think your mom will return home again once she is done doing whatever she is doing?"

He meekly nodded. "She will come back, but later right?"

"Yes," InuYasha said, patting the child's head gently. "Just wait out a bit, Kagome and I will be watching over you two until your mom comes back. No more crying alright?"

"Okay, InuYasha-kun." Toya said, managing a little smile.

Kagome stared, stoaked. She had never seen InuYasha interact that way with anyone. How could it be?

"Hey, Kagome!" Sakura called as she ran into the hallway towards the front door where Kagome, InuYasha and Toya where standing.

" Hey, Sakura I totally forgot about you what's wrong?" Kagome said.

"I'm hungry and I want to see a movie!" Sakura said excitedly as she helled up a DVD movie in her hands and gave it to Kagome.

"Okay" Kagome said. " Big Mama's House 2." Kagome read as she walked out of the hallway, with Sakura into the kitchen.

InuYasha straightened up and turned toward the lounge. Toya followed Kagome and co. to the kitchen.

InuYasha took a seat on the couch and looked around. The living room was normal, and it seemed warm and welcoming. Yet, something about it was dark and it gave him a strange feeling. He gave himself a mental shake and thought, This is a normal house in Kagome's time. Nothing will go wrong. But he wasn't good at convincing himself, which was were Kagome came in.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome called out from the kitchen. "I'm ordering some pizza do you want anything with it?"

"Yeah!" InuYasha said. "Some Woot beer!" Then Sakura started laughing hard.

"What's so funny?"InuYasha yelled as he jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"You said 'Woot beer?' Or 'Root beer?' " Sakura said in between laughs.

"Yeah!" Toya added as he fell to the floor laughing. InuYasha gave him a cold look and Toya stopped laughing immediately.

Kagome made the order over the phone.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I'll go get the door." Kagome said as she grabbed the money on the table and got up off the couch, walked into the hallway, went to the front door and looked into the peephole. Surely enough it was the pizza man holding the pizza. Kagome opened the front door.

"Hi!" Kagome said as she opened the door.

Meanwhile InuYasha was sitting on the couch waiting for Kagome to come back with the pizza. Toya looked up to see InuYasha's cap on his head.

"Why are you still wearing your hat?" Toya asked.

"Yeah I've been trying to figure that out myself." Sakura added.

"Feh! Wouldn't you like to know!" InuYasha said nervously as he turned away from them. 'Damn it now I'm screwed! If they found out that I'm trying to hide my dog ears they would never stop annoying me about them!' InuYasha thought.

"Did you have a bad hair day?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah did you mess up your hair?"Toya added.

"No." InuYasha said as he tried to concentrate on the T.V.

"So why don't you show me I won't laugh I promise." Sakura said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Me too." Toya said as he placed his hand over his heart as well.

"My mind is already made up!" InuYasha said beginning to feel annoyed.

"!" Sakura begged.

"!" Toya begged along.

"I said no damnit! Doesn't that penetrate through your thick heads?" InuYasha said annoyed.

"Fine then forget about it!" Sakura said.

"Take it off!" Toya said, as he jumped on InuYasha and pulled his cap off. InuYasha tried to cover up his ears with his hands but it was too late they already saw it.

"You baka!" InuYasha yelled. Then Toya jumped off the couch as InuYasha started to chase him.

"You little brat give me my hat!" InuYasha yelled.

"No!"Toya giggled as he ran around the table, Inu-Yasha followed.

"Wow! He was just hiding his dog ears." Sakura sighed.

"Hahahaaaa!" You can't get me!" Toya teased.

"Toya you little brat!" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed on to Toya's sleeves and snatched his hat away.

"Hah in your face I got you!" InuYasha teased as he put his hat back on his head. Toya made a face.

"InuYasha you can take it off I already saw your cute doggy ears." Sakura teased. Then InuYasha walked back to the couch and sat down on it.

"Ok you guys I got the pizza!" Kagome said as she closed the front door of the house and walked into the living room.

"What are you guys up to now?" Kagome said as she walked in the living room with the pizza in her arms and a bag with the soda inside.

"Nothing…" Sakura said as sweetly as she could as she got up off the couch and walked to kitchen.

"I wish I had doggy ears like him!"Toya whined.

"InuYasha, how does he know that you have dog ears?" Kagome said with a gasp.

"What do you think?" InuYasha said as he got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Kagome and Toya followed him all talked about random stuff, enjoyed their pizza wonderfully then after they finished they all went back to the living room and started watching DVD movies.

.

.

.

**9'o clock (Night)**

"Okay time for bed!" Kagome said as she took Sakura by the hand and walked out of the room.

"InuYasha you bring Toya!" Kagome said as she started walking up the stairs with Sakura.

"Come on bed!" InuYasha said as he got up off the couch and took Toya by the hand pulling him up off the couch.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!"

"You're going to bed now!" InuYasha said becoming annoyed. 'Here we go again!' InuYasha thought with a sigh.

"I'm not going !" Toya yelled as he started kicking and screaming on the floor. InuYasha sighed again. 'How does Kagome deal with this little brat?' InuYasha thought annoyed.

"Kid you have two choices Choice 1 either you come with me up the stairs or Choice 2 I make you!" InuYasha said annoyed.

"But I don't want toooo."

"Fine!" InuYasha said as he lifted up Toya under his arm "You should've chosen choice 1." InuYasha continued as he walked up the stairs. Toya started yelling and screaming again as InuYasha walked into the children's room and gently put Toya in his bed.

"I don't want to go to beeeeeeddddd!" Toya whined as he pulled on to InuYasha's hair.

"Owwww let go you baka!" InuYasha said as he held on to Toya's hand trying to make him let go of his hair.

"Let go!"

"Fine I want milk!"Toya said as he let go of InuYasha's hair.

"What do I look like your babysitter?"

"Onegai."Toya begged.

"That's Kagome's job."

"Kagome-" InuYasha began but got cut off.

"I know InuYasha." Kagome said. With that she left the room.

"Chocolate!"Toya said as Kagome walked down the stairs into the kitchen. A few minutes later she walked back into the room with a bottle of chocolate milk in her hand. Then she gave it to him and walked out the room.

InuYasha said nothing as he watched Toya lay back down in his bed and drink the milk walked out the room closing the door. He walked down the stairs into the living room and sat on the couch next to Kagome.

"What took you?" Kagome asked as she flicked the T.V. channels rapidly.

"Nothing." InuYasha said as he stared at the T.V.

"Kagome pick a channel and stick with it!" InuYasha said annoyed as he watched Kagome flicking the channels on the T.V. continuously.

"Ok." Kagome said as she let go of the button to Channel Fox 5 news. Kagome stared at it carelessly when something caught her eye.


	3. Stranger Calling ME

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Kagome raised her head from the sofa pillow as she stared at the T.V. carefully paying full attention.

"It's 10:00 pm do you know where your children are?" Said the reporter. "Please be on the lookout for this man. On the 42'' flat screen Plasma there was a picture of a scary looking man. "The police are searching for Hikomi Killa all over town. He has been molesting and killing 12 young teens so far. If you have any info on him please call (1800) 223-Tips. Your name will be kept confidential. Thank you."

"Oh my god!" Kagome said nervously, and then got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"What if he is around here somewhere?" Kagome said afraid.

"What if-"

"Don't worry Kagome; if he comes here I'll be ready for him."InuYasha said arrogantly.

"I sure hope so." Kagome said as she switched the T.V channel to 'video' to see a movie.

"Want to see a movie?"

"What ever." InuYasha said. As he got up off the couch and walked to the DVD rack, next to the T.V. and started searching for good DVD movies to watch. Then the phone rang loudly.

"Kagome turn that annoying thing off!"

"No InuYasha it's just the phone, what if it's ?" Kagome looked at the caller I.D on the phone of course it was 's cell calling. Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Hi Kagome!" said. "I was just calling to see how things were going is everything alright?"

"Sure, sure everything's fine."

Kagome got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She then opened the fridge door and took out a bottle of water. Then closed the fridge door, she opened the water bottle cap off and drank some water.

"Anone Kagome I'm calling because I'm going to leave work a little later tonight is that ok?"

"Yeah sure it's ok."

"Alright I might be coming home around 12:30 alright?"

"Ok."

"The kids are in bed right?"

"Yeah they've been in bed since 9."

"Ok just checking."

"And how are you two?"

"Inuyasha and me? We're fine just fine. Ok I'll call you back I'm going to see a movie now k?"

"Ok I'll call you later sayonara." Kagome hanged up the phone. As she walked out of the kitchen the phone rang again. This time Kagome didn't look at the caller I.D as she pressed talk on the phone and put it on her ear.

"Kinomoto residence." Kagome sighed as she walked into the living room and stood next to the couch. Heavy breathing could be heared. Then the sound of a crackle.

"Who is this?" The line went dead; Kagome hanged up the phone quickly, then clipped the phone to her waist and stood there in a state of shock.

"Hey Kagome how about this one?" InuYasha asked as he turned to Kagome with a DVD in his hands waving it to her.

"Hey, Kagome are you ok?" InuYasha asked as he got up off the floor and walked up to Kagome.

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure what kind of question is that?"Kagome walked pass by InuYasha grabbed the DVD movie out of his hands and put it in the DVD player.

"Kagome you look nervous are you sure you're ok?" InuYasha asked a little worried.

"Yes I'm fine just forget about it, ok?"

"Fine."

"Let's watch a movie k?" Kagome said. She suppressed a smile,she went up to InuYasha, took his hand and lead him to the couch. They both sat down and began to watch the movie peacefully. Forty-five minutes later the phone let out a loud ring, Kagome and InuYasha jumped up.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha said.

"It's just the phone InuYasha." Kagome said as she unclipped the ringing phone from her waist and pressed talk. Forgetting to look at the caller I.D again.

"Hello? Kinomoto residence."

Low heavy breathing again.

"Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Kagome asked as she began to feel nervous again. The line went dead.

"Hello?" Kagome hanged up the phone she felt scared.

"Who was it this time?" InuYasha asked.

"Huh? -Oh it was that creep again…"Kagome said. "InuYasha I'm really freaked out rite now."

"What did he say?"

"He said…nothing."

"It's probably an idiot trying to scare you Kagome forget it."

"But it's so scary." Kagome sighed as she watched the movie finish, then she changed the channel to ch3, switched it to channel 50 and started watching Chappell's Show.

"Heh! What's this?" InuYasha said.

"I'm very freaked out rite now… I just want to take my mind off it so…" Kagome said looking at the TV. "This is funny you should see it InuYasha."

"Fine whatever." A few minutes later the phone rang again, this time Kagome looked at the caller I.D. It read 'Unknown caller'.

"It might be that guy again." Kagome said.

"Then don;t pick it up!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha…" Kagome pressed talk and slowly put it on her ear.

"Hello?" Kagome said in a shaky voice.

No sound.

"Umm who is this?"Kagome said in a shaky voice.

The line went dead.

"That's it I'm calling the cops." Kagome dialed 911.

"911 emergency how may I help you?" said the operater.

"Listen there is this guy who keeps calling me Can you please retrace the call?"

"Please don't call us if this is just a prank," said the operator.

"But this isn't a joke I'm seriouse!"

"If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again."

"She hanged up on me!" Kagome said as the realization hit her hard.

"Great." Kagome hanged up, then got up and looked out the window. Then she sat and waited.

"This house is bigger than yours." InuYasha said looking around.

"Nani? -" Then the phone rang. Kagome gave a quick glance at the caller I.D

'Unknown caller.' It read. She pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Have you checked the children?" the stranger said.

"Listen if you're trying to scare me your doing a very good job at it." Kagome looked at her watch.

"Why do you keep calling me?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The stranger said.

"It's not funny so… stop it I already called the cops."

"That's good for you I don't care!" said the stranger. "Anyways I'm gonna come for you when the time is rite so get ready."

Kagome gasped, "What you're coming here?"

"Did I stutter? Can't you hear me Kag? I know you can. Or are you becoming pensive again and getting lost in your own thoughts. Sooo, get ready for me…. You and you're boyfriend!" The stranger said in an almost laughing tone.

"No you can't" Kagome said shaking.

"I can and I will baby!" The line clicked, it went dead. Kagome turned the phone off.

"Great!." Kagome walked up to the window as the phone rang again. Kagome pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Miss the call has been retraced it's coming from inside the house!"

A/N: Ok once again we reach the end of another chapter. This story is getting good isn't it? I sure hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 4. Please TAG me in your reviews! NO FLAMES ONEGAII:)

T: Tell what u like

A: Ask questions

G: Give a suggestion

Thanxs 4 reading :)


	4. Missing!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Kagome froze as she heard the words '_it's coming from inside the house!'_ She heard it repeatedly in her head. InuYasha just looked at her he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Kagome-" He began but was cut off because at a blink of an eye, Kagome dropped the phone and ran out of the room. Dashing up the stairs. InuYasha stood there like an idiot then realized he had to follow Kagome. He ran up the stairs after her.

_The Children's Room_

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha called out as he ran into the children's room. He saw Kagome standing there with a pink blanket in her hand. She turned to face him with an expression of total fear in her eyes.

"InuYasha, Sakura is-missing!" Kagome gasped. Immediately InuYasha glanced at Toya's bed he was not there either.

"Ok Sakura isn't the only one." InuYasha said as he walked up to Toya's bed.

"We need to find them both!" Kagome ran out of the room, InuYasha followed. She looked behind her to see InuYasha following her.

"InuYasha go to the other rooms and see if you find Sakura," Kagome said. "I'll look for Toya!" InuYasha went the opposite way down the hallway into the next room. Kagome walked into the next room. It was a game room; Kagome saw all the games and was amazed.

"Wow there is so many things here!" said Kagome with awe. She snapped back to reality and started searching for Toya, she looked everywhere, but could not find him. She then walked out and into the next room. She noticed the door sliding open by itself. 'Electric doors cool!' she thought. When she got inside the room the door closed shut suddenly making her jump. It sounded as if it turned off in a strange way. She ignored the weird feeling something wasn't rite in this room. She can tell it was 's master bedroom suite.

'Wow nice room.' Thought Kagome, as she wondered aimlessly around the room. She soon realized she was supposed to be looking for Toya. She looked around the room; she crouched on her hands and knees to look under the bed. Nothing was there, when Kagome got up she saw at the corner of her eye the closet door slightly move open.

"Toya! I know your there can you get out now you've already got me worried enough!" Said Kagome as she slowly crept towards the closet door. She opened it and out came a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. By this time, Kagome was very confused.

"Hey who are you?" said Kagome frightened.

"I'm Hikomi," said the voice. In the dim light Kagome could make out a face, sure indeed, it was Hikomi.

'He looks so familiar why don't I recognize him?' Thought Kagome.

"Why don't I know you?" Kagome asked.

"Why Kagome Higurashi, don't you recognize me?" said smiled at the thought of it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Let me refresh your memory. Kagome in the 7th grade your math teacher was out and I was your substitute teacher. All the girls loved me all they did during that period was crowd over me. Kagome I admired you; you were my favorite student during that whole week. You were always pensive and never realized my love for you. What I'm trying to say is Kagome I love you."

Kagome's eye's dilated as the realization hit her hard. Kagome reached down and grabbed on to the closest thing near her (It was a high heeled shoe) and smacked Hikomi hard in the face with it. Kagome yelled and ran out of the closet, but she did not get far for Hikomi reached out and grabbed Kagome's ankle making her fall to the ground. Kagome kicked Hikomi in the face as she tried to get away. She ran to the door but it would not open. She pressed the red button but the door would not budge, Hikomi got up, with an evil grin on his face.

InuYasha walked into a room with it's huge 62'' flatscreen T.V.

"Hmm, Sakura where are you!" he said looking around. He checked everywhere, but could not find her. He heared something fly to his right. It was an arrow. Kagome's arrow. InuYasha glanced over his shoulder and saw Sakura aiming another at him.

"Sakura?" InuYasha said as he moved towards her. Sakura had an angry look on her face. When she noticed who was in front of her she quickly put the bow and arrow down.

"Oh! InuYasha it's you Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura said. "I thought you were that creepy man I saw In my room! Daijobu?" (Are you ok?) InuYasha nodded yes a little confused. "Where is your brother?" Sakura shrugged. "He ran out the room crying like a baby!" InuYasha sighed annoyed. "Let's go find him _and_ Kagome..."

"You can't open the door without any electricity," said Hikomi as he held out the colorful wires he had cut from the door. In addition, let it fall to the floor. Kagome got even more scared as she saw Hikomi walk towards her direction. He had a very psychotic looking smile on his face. Kagome pounded hard on the door yelling franticlly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she became more and more terrified.

"InuYasha! InuYasha he's going to kill me heeeeeeeellllllppppppp!" Yelled Kagome. "InuYasha please-"Hikomi ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth. He took out his gun and pointed it to her head.

"You say one more word and I'll shoot" he said. Kagome cried even more Hikomi let go of her.

'InuYasha why don't you hear my cry for help?' Thought Kagome. Hikomi then pushed Kagome on the bed just as he was about to force himself on her, InuYasha burst through the door making a great deal of noise. He ran inside, followed by Sakura who was pointing the bow and arrow. Ready to shoot anyone.

"Kagome-" InuYasha was cut off for what he saw surprised him. He saw Hikomi jump off the bed, and run to the balcony about to jump.

"I'm not letting you _escape_ again!" Sakura said she shot the arrow. It hit Hikomi on th arm.

"Aaahh damn it!" He yelled as he jumped off the balcony.

"InuYasha! Don't just stand there like a fool go after him!" said Kagome annoyed.

"Alright already!" said InuYasha, as he ran towards the balcony, and then jumped off the banister of the balcony.

A/N: Ok we reach the ending of yet another chapter hope u enjoyed it! Sorry I took so long to type it! Please review thanks 4 reading NO FLAMES:-)


	5. Trapped! In the basement

**"Chapter:10- Trapped in the basement"**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

As Kagome watched InuYasha jump off the balcony she ran up towards it. She leaned against the banister of the balcony, looking down she could see InuYasha running after Hikomi. InuYasha was catching up quickly; little did he know that Hikomi was setting a trap for him.

'Right where I want him' Thought Hikomi as he suddenly came to a full stop.

"So the bastard decided to stop huh?" Said InuYasha as he stopped running as well.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" said InuYasha. "You better have a good explanation," He flexed his claws.

"That doesn't concern you now does it?" said Hikomi.

'Ok now there talking?' Thought Kagome she was confused. Someone came up from behind her and put their hand over her mouth and nose (with a napkin obviously) trying to suffocate her. She knew this and fought with all her might but it was useless the guy was just too strong for her. Before she knew it she felt lightheaded as sleep overtook her she feinted. The guy who did this was a man in a mask. (His name is Kenny.) While all this was happening she could hear four gunshots being fired.

'InuYasha!' Thought Kagome.

InuYasha fell to the floor he couldn't move.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Asked InuYasha angrily through clenched teeth.

"I shot you in the pressure points of the body which temporally paralyzes you… Tenth grade biology." answered Hikomi. "Which gives me the chance to…" He glanced up towards the balcony he saw the Kenny holding Kagome on his shoulder. He held a 'thumbs up', Hikomi nodded. Kenny walked away from the balcony into the master bedroom out of sight.

"Well I'll be seeing you later." said Hikomi, with that he walked away from InuYasha into the house. InuYasha tried to move again but he couldn't. "SSSHHHIIIITTTTTTT!" He helled.

Then suddenly, InuYasha realized something. Tonight was the night of the new moon. InuYasha's hair was starting to turn black. He could feel his claws forming into finger nails. "Damn it not now," InuYasha said as he felt himself change into a human.

As Kagome lay there in the basement she heard a feint whisper of someone calling her name. Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sakura looking down at her.

"Hey Kagome are you ok?" said Sakura worried.

"Huh oh I feel dizzy," said Kagome as she rubbed her forehead. She immediately realized that her hands and feet were bound together with rope.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light.

"We're in the basement." Sakura answered.

"What happened while I was-?"

"The guys tied you up and left." Sakura said .She got up and took hold of a dictionary. (The Webster's dictionary you know the big ass ones? Yeah you know the kind). She walked up to the doorway and held on to the dictionary tightly.

"What do you plan on doing?" said Kagome with a questioning look.

"I plan on beating the mess out of this creep who woke me up from my beauty sleep just to leave me trapped in the basement!" Sakura grabbed onto a stool that was right next to her. She climbed on it and kneeled in a sitting position.

Sakura stood still she almost looked like a statue. A few minutes later footsteps were heard coming from the stairs.

"You're ready?" Sakura said with a cheesy smile.

"Um for what?" Kagome was not ready for this.

"You're ready!" Sakura lifted up the book higher into the air ready to attack. Kenny was coming down the stairs. As soon as he stepped into the doorway Sakura whacked him in the face hard. He fell backwards to the floor, Sakura jumped off the stool and tramples Kenny with the book. She beat the shit out of him, and then started to run off. She didn't get far because Kenny grabbed on to her and pulled her close. They were face to face. Sakura could see that Kenny was bleeding blood trickled down his neck.

"You know what they say?" Kenny asked.

"What?" Sakura was scared.

"When someone hits you hit back." There was a glint in his eye. Sakura became instantly scared. Kenny was about to hit her when out of nowhere Toya pounced him.

"Get the off my oneechan you baka!"Yelled Toya as he jumped on Kenny and stabbed him in the back with a butcher let out a blood-curdling scream; he let go of Sakura and fell to the floor. Sakura ran behind Toya she stood there watching the poor mean man try to take the knife off his back.

"You! When I get this shit off me I'm going to kill you!" Kenny said angrily.

"Hey yo' what's going on down there?" Came a voice from upstairs.

A/N: Ok people this is the end of another chapter plz review thatkz 4 readin:)

Memba NO FLAMING (That means if u hate it don't be so mean about it!)


	6. Child's Play

"Chapter 6: Child's Play"

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

"Did you hear me what the fuck is going on down there?" said the voice it was at the door of the basement stairs. Kagome knew instantly whom the voice belonged to. It belonged to Hikomi.

"Yeah everything's just fine…" said Kenny, as he pulled the knife off his back with much effort. Hikomi sighed as he walked down the stairs he walked into the doorway of the basement. Sakura took the chance; she got the dictionary again, climbed on the stool, lifted up the dictionary and whacked Hikomi in the face hard. He fell back Sakura pounced on him about to hit him again when Hikomi got up, grabbed the book out of her hands flung it away and hit her in the back of the neck with his gun knocking her out instantly, The book landed near Kagome's feet.

Toya became very irate as he watched his sister fall to the floor.

He cried thinking his sister was dead. Flames of fury enveloped around him as he watched the two idiots argue their ass off. He tiptoed towards the knife that lay on the floor. He picked it up then sneaked up behind Hikomi and stabbed him in the leg twice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Son of a bitch!"Yelled Hikomi as pain shot through his leg. "Fucking brat I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me…" said Kenny as he started to chase Toya. Toya ran up the stairs of the basement Kenny followed. Hikomi sighed. He glanced over at Kagome who just sat there watching silently. When Kagome realized that he was watching her, she glared at him. She then tore her eyes away from the man, focusing more on Sakura who laid on the floor motionless. She feared that the girl wouldn't awaken again, and inevitably blamed herself.

"Beware the ides of March!" Hikomi smiled as he approached Kagome.

Looking up, Kagome became nervous at seeing the twisted smile on his face.

"Now it's just me and you…"

.

.

.

Meanwhile Toya was running back and forth in the hallway trying to get away from the psycho killer chasing him.

He saw the door leading to his father's study and he slipped through the crack of the door.

He began to search for a discreet hiding spot where he could also peek in without being seen. He saw a desk that was a few feet away he was about to run over there when something caught his eye. Next to the door He saw rope lying there.

A slick grin, touched his features as he approached the rope.

Kenny was searching frantically all around the hallway. He ran to every room in the hall. He noticed that he forgot to check the office. He ran towards the direction of the office. Toya heard him approaching as soon as the man ran in, Toya pulled on to the rope and Kenny tripped.

Toya then took a run for it, while Kenny gathered his bearings and started after him.

.

.

Kagome stared at Hikomi as he stood next to her. He lifted her up, over his shoulder then ascended the steps. She squirmed and started yelling for InuYasha's help.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Hikomi dropped her took some tape and taped her mouth closed. He picked her up and continued to walk down the hallway. He walked back into 's master bedroom, dropped Kagome into the bed and then sat down next to her.

"Now this is going to be fun!" said Hikomi with a smile.


	7. Knocked Out!

"Chapter 7: Knocked Out"

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Toya ran down the hallway with Kenny hot on his heels.

'Awww man now he's after me too!' Thought Toya as he ran into the kitchen. He glanced over at the door that leads to the back yard.

"Maybe I can hide in my secret hiding place were he'll never find me!" said Toya with excitement. He heard footsteps approaching him so he ran towards the door opened it and ran outside. He wandered around looking for his hiding place. As he was walking, he wasn't paying attention and walked headfirst into bumped into him so hard that he fell down.

"Watch where you're going!" InuYasha hissed angrilly.

"Sorry, oniichan", Toya said, looking up. "I need your help! A strange man is chasing me!" InuYasha's eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I would think you need help from being molested or something…" Toya jumped up. "No,oniichan! He's trying to kill me!"

Toya gasped and looked straight up at InuYasha. He noticed the fact that he had no dog ears and his hair had changed from white to black.

"InuYasha! What happened to your doggy ears?" He asked almost yelling.

InuYasha just gave him a stupid look. He sighed. "What! Don't you like what you see?" He asked giving Toya a look.

Toya nodded meekly. "It's ok-but I like the ears better." Toya smiled. InuYasha suddenly sensed something. "Look's like Michael Jackson is here, and not for a moonwalk, either…"

Kenny appeared in front of them, eyes shining evilly in the darkness. "Hello, there. It's time for me to kill you now." InuYasha's hand swiveled to his blade. "Not if I kill you first!" He charged at him full force, but took a shot in the leg. "Hah, if you think that little BB gun is going to do any damage, then you're even more of an asshole than I thought!" Kenny dodged easily out of the way.

"I don't want you! I want the little brat." Kenny said.

InuYasha stopped, he put his sword back in it's place. "Wait a second!" he said. "First of all, nobody calls Toya a brat…except me! Second you got issues he's only 4!"

Kenny just stared at him stupefied.

"Hah you may care but I don't! He's dead now!" He clicked his gun pointing it at Toya.

"Bye!" He was about to pull the trigger when InuYasha punched him in the face **_HARD._**

"What was it that you said?" InuYasha asked, looking down at the pitiful man, "'Thought so…" With that, he walked away. Kenny just lay there; he was out cold. Lying flat on his back, Toya walked up to him feeling bravely, He stood next to him, and then put one foot on Kenny's face. As he did this he said,

"Eat foot Baka!" He laughed then jumped off, he saw InuYasha waiting at the door. He got scared he didn't want to be left alone. He ran off following him. As he caught up he asked,

"Oniichan where are we going?" InuYasha gave him a serious look. "To find Kagome!" He looked at Toya again. "Wait! Where the hell were **YOU?**"

Toya looked at him blankly. "What do you mean- Oh I ran away from the room when I saw the man!" He smiled.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Kagome was going crazy looking for you and Sakura-Where the hell is she now!"

"Last time I saw mt sister and Kagome they where in the basement."

InuYasha sighed. "then that's where we're gonna start searching." He said as he swung the door open and entered the house. Toya followed.

'What is InuYasha doing now?' Kagome thought. She felt Hikomi feeling up on her.

'InuYasha! Save me please! If this guy rapes me I'll never forgive you for this!' Kagome thought horrified. Then, suddenly Hikomi got off her then ran up to the balcony. It was very dark out side to hard to see anything. Hikomi took out his boost mobile phone and spoke into it.

"YO! Kenny where you at?" He spoke on to his walkie talkie waited for an answer. When he didn't hear anything he freaked out. 'Oh shit what the hell happened here?' He thought. He glanced over at Kagome nervously. She can tell that something happened she could see it in his eyes. Hikomi shrugged it off and walked back to the bed.

"Now, where were we?" He said with smile.

'You make me sick!' Thought Kagome.

"Oh yeah now I remember!" Hikomi jumped on top of Kagome and started to kiss her lightly on the neck. Then he put his hand up her skirt. Kagome blushed at this she blushed so much her whole face was red. She bit through the tape and let out a very loud yell.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed. "Get off me!" With all her might Kagome pushed Hikomi off her. He fell back off the bed with a loud thud. InuYasha heard this from down stairs, and dashed up the stairs as fast as he could. Holding on to Toya, InuYasha runs in to the room. Followed by Skaura, who after being shaken to wake up she felt like it whould be best to follow.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said, he saw Hikomi get up quickly grab Kagome and pull her close. He took out his gun and pointed it to her head.

"Make one more move and I swear to everything I love I will shoot her brains out!" said Hikomi he was kind of nervous.

"What the fuck?" said InuYasha as he put Toya down and walked further in to the room. "Are you high on fucking sugar?"

"What?"

"Forget it! Let go of her now or I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Kagome sighed. She didn't know what to do. 'I give up!' she thought.


	8. Light

Chp 8

InuYasha just gave Hikomi a dirty look. 'He better not hurt her,' He thought.

"So, what will it be?" said Hikomi with an evil smile on his face. Kagome become very nervous, she didn't feel like it was time to die yet, at least not now.

"Let her go now!" Yelled InuYasha becoming angry.

"Or what huh?"

Kagome realized InuYasha was human. 'Oh no not now why now!?' she thought.

"Why would you kill someone you love?" asked Kagome in a soft whisper. She was staring hard at the floor. She was trying to stay as calm as possible but the tension of being shot in the head made it really hard to do. Hikomi froze at this, it was true he loved her indeed, he secretly wanted to marry her, and he suddenly he aimed the gun towards the ground away from Kagome. He spun her arpound to meet her face. Their eyes locked.

"Kagome aishiteru, don't you see you are blinded and don't belive the love I have for you," He paused. "Now tell me, Kagome do YOU love ME?" He asked still looking deeply into her eyes. Kagome was freaked out. 'This guy is like 30 years old and he loves ME and I'm only 15.' Kagome thought in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you-" She tore away from him and hopped her way towards InuYasha. "Kagome-" InuYasha said. He ripped away the plastic tie binding her hands together, along with the ones around her ankles. Hikomi stood there, frozen as if her couldn't believe what he just heard. "_I'm sorry but I don't like you._" He heard this repeatedly in his mind. decided to maybe shoot InuYasha instead. He aimed the gun at InuYasha

"Or maybe you should be the one to die today…" Hikomi said.

Kenny was now in the hallway of the house; he had just received a message from Hisashi about the new plan that was just brought up. He couldn't tell Hikomi about it because when he was out side he threw his phone 10 feet away from him thinking to give up, when he did this Hisashi started to say what the new plan was. Since the phone was too far away, and that it was too dark to see, Kenny decided that he'll personally tell Hikomi about the new plan. He was making his way towards the entrance of the Master bedroom suite. He heard the familiar voices of Hikomi talking. He began to feel dizzy on the count of being knocked out. He leaned against the wall, getting closer towards the door of the room.

'This guy is so crazy he belongs in an asylum!' Thought Kagome. 'He's going to shoot InuYasha!' InuYasha just stood there as he watches the guy pull the trigger. 'Bamm!'

Everything seemed to happen in -_slow motion_; Kagome yelled 'Sit!' InuYasha hit the floor hard; the bullet passed right above him and hit Kenny right in the forehead killing him instantly. Blood sprinkled across the wall, He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

'Why is everything in slow motion?' Thought Kagome as she lost her balance and fell. InuYasha got back up; he ran towards her, and caught her before she hit the floor. He removed the tape from her mouth. Just as they got back up and walked up towards the doorway Hikomi pointed the gun at them.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" He said a little frightened at what he had just done. InuYasha held on Kagome tighter making sure that nothing else would happen to her.

They turned around just to see Hikomi pointing the gun at them. InuYasha clenched his fists, ready to punch somebody.

"Um, InuYasha will you let me go?" asked Kagome.

"What no way!" said InuYasha.

"You can't fight while you're holding on to me!"

"Oh yeah, of course!" He let go of her and stood in a fighting position. Kagome stepped back towards the doorway. Being careful not to trip on the dead guy that laid there in his little pool of blood.

"You aren't going any were!" Hikomi yelled Freaky. Then suddenly a voice was heard coming from the Boost mobile phone.

"What the hell is taking you so fucking long, damnit?" said the voice. It was coming from the garage parking entrance; out side was a parked white mini-van. Inside was 'Hikomi's younger brother in crime'. (A.k.a his backup). He had been asked to join Hikomi to go and get the van, to help get Kagome away from the house to rape her. What he didn't know was that Hisashi had a different plan, he planned on getting the van, along with 2 machetes, then drive up to the place get Kagome, Bring her into the van, rape her, kill her then cut her up into pieces and throw the pieces into the ocean. Hisashi told Kenny about it, so that he can tell Hikomi. It has been two hours and nothing seemed to ever get done, Hoshiyomi was losing his patience and decided that maybe he should have done the job in the first place.

"Did you hear what the fuck I just said?" He yelled in to phone. Hikomi kept the gun pointing at him with his right hand; he used his free hand to reach for the phone. He got it and spoke on to it.

"Well I seem to have a problem!"

"Do you need my help?"

"I- Hell no I can do this by my self!"

"No you can't! You know what, I'm sick and tired of waiting!"

"If you don't stick with the new plan then your fucked!" said Hisashi, with that he put the phone in his pocket, and got out of the van. He walked towards the utility room in the back of the house. He walked up to the small box; He took out some cutting supplies and cut the wires. All the electricity in the house went out.

"What the fuck?" said a confused Hikomi, "What new plan?" He forgot about it instantly when the lights suddenly went out.

"Hey what the fuck did you do with the lights?" he yelled into the phone.

"I put them out so that you can get a better chance of getting the girl."

"You idiot! And how am I supposed to do that when I can't see a god damned thing?"

"Figure it out fool you're on your own!" said Hisashi. "I helped you now you find away out!"

"You ass I never asked for any help!"

"'Don't care later!" With that he turned his Boost mobile phone off and walked out of the utility room then into the back door of the house. He lied about saying 'you're on your own!' He decided that his brother did need help. He put the lights out so that he can secretly get Kagome. A light was seen coming from the hallway then suddenly a scream was heard.

"EEEEEEk!"

(Deadangel-moon decides 2 b mean and end it here…)

A/N: OKKKKKKAAAYYYYY!;-) We reach yet another ending of d storyyy! Freaky huh? I know just as it gets 2 da good part I end it…Yeah I'm evil, oh well your just gonna have 2 wait till da next chappie come out to c who was screaming! Peace out hope u enjoyed it…tell me what u think if it makes sense or whatevrrrr!L8trzz NO FLAMING ME PLEASE:O


	9. Dark Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

It was Sakura and Toya. "Toya you're such a spaz! Why do you always scream like a girl!" Sakura yelled.

"Is he dead?" Toya squeaked as he held on to Sakura.

"No he's alive!"

"Really?"

"No! You idiot! He's dead! Don't you see the blood?" Sakura yelled pointing at the bloody pool surrounding the dead man. Toya nodded meekly. Sakura glanced at the open window and noticed the sun as it rose up. "It's morning and okaasama is still not here…I hope she is okay," she whispered to herself. InuYasha's hair changed from black to white.

'Finally, now I can fight him…' he thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked a little afraid.

"I need to know if you're my koibito," Hitomi explained. "And if you're not then it was nice knowing you!" he chuckled. "I know what you're thinking, that's exactly what I'm going to do to you," he whispered into her ear.

"Your not going to rape me are you?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, if I don't kill you first!"

"What an animal you are!"

Hitomi noticed InuYasha step forward, he got nervous.

"I said one more step and I swear I'll kill her!" he yelled.

"You are going to kill her…?" InuYasha asked. "That's funny. Because **_I'm _**the one… Who's going to do the **KILLING**!" He yelled as he lunged towards Hitomi ready to slash him with his claws. Hitomi moved the gun from Kagome's head and aimed it at InuYasha. He shot him in the shoulder.

'InuYasha…'Kagome thought afraid. As she fell to the floor.

"Bastard…you think bullets will kill me?"

"I thought it would. Apparently I was wrong." Hitomi said, he saw Kagome run to InuYasha's side.

"InuYasha are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kagome just stay back… I'll handle him myself!"

"You bitch loving an animal better than a REAL man!"Hitomi shouted, his eyes full of rage.

"I'll kill you!" He aimed the gun at Kagome and shot. Blood trickled from the side of Kagome's head. She stumbled to the floor, but InuYasha caught her before she fell. "Kagome…?" he asked worried. No response. He lifted her up and moved her to the hallway.

"InuYasha will Kagome be ok?" Toya asked crying.

"I don't know but… I'm going to kill that bastard!" He stood to his feet and ran back into the room. Hitomi was gone…

"That coward got away!"InuYasha yelled annoyed. He walked further inside the room. He stood in the middle of the room looking around his surroundings. He noticed the scent of blood fill the air with a hellish and disgusting aroma. "Why the hell does it stink in here?" InuYasha yelled covering his nose with the sleeve of his hitoe.

"Oh that stinks!" Sakura yelled in a disgusted tone. Covering her nose with her hands.

"Eeeeeeeeww! Sakura chan you stink!" Toya screamed giggling uncontrollably. He pinched his nose with his fingers and waved his other hand back and forth as he slowly moved away from his sister. Sakura glared at him annoyingly. She did not like being made a fool. "It's not me stupid spaz!" They noticed Kagome moving slightly.

"Kagome chan, daijobu?" Sakura asked worried. Kagome opened her eyes and noticed the awful stench. She sat up slowly, and was blown away by the impact of the stench. Her hands quickly covered her nose. "Oh god that stinks," she said.

"Yeah Sakura chan really stinks!" Toya said in a mocking tone. He laughed again.

"Baka otooto!" Sakura yelled irritated.

"Where is InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"In okaasan's room," Sakura answered looking at Kagome.

"Look what I found a bow thingy!" Toya announced as he handed Kagome a bow and arrow holder. She stood up and walked up to the doorway of the room. She saw InuYasha standing there. "InuYasha!" she yelled.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said as he turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes… Are you ok?"

"Of course," InuYasha said as he ran up to the balcony. "Where is that bastard?" he said to himself.

"InuYasha it's soo cold here…" Kagome said as she walked further into the room.

"Kagome… I think Hikomi is not human… I think he's a DEMON!"

"What? But how can that be?" Kagome asked cofused. Then InuYasha took off his hitoe and draped it over Kagome. "You might need it," he said. Kagome looked at him. "Thanks," she said. Then suddenly the stench returned.

"You are all right! I am a demon! And I'm going to kill you all!" Hitomi yelled laughing wildly.

To be continued…

:)


	10. Th3 Ring

**"Chapter: 10 The Ring"**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

Hitomi laughed, "Muuhahahhaaaaaaaa! InuYasha you're a fool to be messing with a powerful demon as me! I can kill you all!"

"Awkward…" Sakura said as she peeked into the room. Toya held on to her pajama sleeve very afraid.

"…" InuYasha and Kagome said nothing, as they were too confused at the moment.

'_Who is this guy?'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome you have to come with meeeeeeeeeee…" Hitomi whispered as he suddenly appeared in front of them. InuYasha stepped forward, protecting her.

"Kagome is not going any where with you… you crazy bastard!" InuYasha yelled annoyed as he bought out his Tetsusaiga, Swinging it in the face of Hitomi.

"Wow that's a big sword you got there," Hitomi said amused. "But will it be **enough** to defeat **me**?"

"Oh yeah, it will be enough… I can slice you to pieces with one swing!" InuYasha said as he charged at Hitomi with the sword.

"Go InuYasha! Slice him to bits! YEAH!" Toya cheered excited. Sakura looked at him strangely. "Just 2 seconds ago you were afraid…" she said, "…and now your suddenly un-afraid?"

"Hai…Go InuYasha!" Toya yelled.

"Your such a spaz!" Sakura yelled annoyed with him.

InuYasha attacked Hitomi slicing his arm off.

"Hah! That should put an end to your idiocy!" InuYasha said arrogantly. He jumped back to where he was originally standing in front of Kagome. She backed away towards the door. "InuYasha I see the Shikon jewel on his arm you just sliced off!" Kagome yelled suddenly as she saw the shining fragment on the arm that lay limp on the floor. "Get it quick!"

"A good fight and a sliver of the jewel, this is starting to be fun!" InuYasha said as he walked up to the arm. Just as he picked it up, the arm pulled away from him.

"Huh? What the-" InuYasha said as he pulled the arm towards him.

"Just give it up half breed! " Hitomi yelled angrily. "You'll never win! Hahahahaaa!"

'_Hitomi must be doing some magic… to make the arm move towards him…" _Kagome thought as she realized what was going on.

"InuYasha just rip out the jewel thing! Forget the arm!" Sakura yelled. She knew what he was aiming for.

Kagome glanced at her. "The Shikon jewel… You know about it?" she asked.

"No. It's just obvious, that's why he still didn't let go of it…" Sakura answered.

"Damn it!" InuYasha yelled as the arm jerked away from him flying towards Hitomi's torn shoulder. It reattached itself and mended quickly. Healed.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said as he watched what was happening.

'_He' s healed…'_ Kagome thought.

Hitomi smiled evilly. He held his other arm up. In his middle finger he had a silver ring, with a ruby diamond on it.

"Can't you see…?" he asked in a very deep and scary voice. (Like on the phone)

"I am **immortal.** I will never be defeated by the likes of you! Half-breed!"

"Immortal? What the- are you serious!" InuYasha yelled.

'_It appears that ring keeps him living… if InuYasha can destroy it, he will be able to defeat him…'_ Kagome thought.

"InuYasha it's his ring! The ring keeps him alive, you have to destroy it!" Kagome yelled.

"It's so sad that you know that Kagome…" Hitomi said smiling.

"Shut up bastard and hand over the sliver!" InuYasha yelled. "Of will I have to take it from you?"

"Hah! Come and get me half- breed!" Hitomi yelled.

"I will! You don't have to tell me twice… I will kill you here and now and put an end to your scourge!" InuYasha yelled as he leaped towards Hitomi who stood levitating a few feet off the ground.

Then an arrow cut from behind him and struck Hitomi in the chest. Two inches from his heart!

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome? Chikusho, Nande kuso?" he yelled annoyed.

"Sorry. It hit Hitomi which is most important1" Kagome said. She turned serious. Looking at Hitomi she said. "Don't move! Or the next one's headed for your brains!" she kept the bow and arrow aimed straight at Hitomi.

"Heh," InuYasha said as he turned to Hitomi. "Oma kora su!" He swung his Tetsusaiga at him.

"InuYasha you stupid spaz! You're going to ruin okaasan's room!" Sakura yelled as she watched him attacking Hitomi.

"You should stick with using your claws!" Kagome said agreeing.

"What? You have got to be kidding…" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha kudasai…

"It will be **more** exciting if you kill him with your claws!" Toya said happily.

"Fine, Whatever!" InuYasha said as he placed his Tetsusaiga back in its holder.

"You're dead!" InuYasha jumps towards Hitomi with his flexed claws about to swing at him when…

…The lights went out. Someone grabbed Kagome and took her away. Sakura yanked Toya into a closet hiding…

The person who kidnapped Kagome was Hisashi Hitomi's younger brother.

"Calm down girl I'm not gonna kill you…" he whispered to her. "Hitomi will…"

That made Kagome even more nervous. She squirmed in his grasp trying to free away from him.

Hisashi yanked Kagome down the stairs and outside where the van was parked. He jerked open the door to the back of the van and pushed Kagome inside. He did this in such away that he knocked her out cold. Hisashi then waited for the return of his older brother and Koishi who came along with them.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called out. No answer. Then he felt something strike into his back. He fell to the ground.

"Time for your nap dog boy…" said Koishi as he plunged the needle into InuYasha's back.

"Get the hell off me you bastard!" InuYasha yelled angrily as he pushed Koishi off him. He pulled out the needle that clung to his kode. "What the hell is this thing…?" he said.

"That you'll find out soon enough…" Hitomi said laughing. He watched InuYasha as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kenny!" Koishi yelled as he knelt down to him.

"Come on he's dead, just leave him…" Hitomi said as he walked pass him. He stopped at the stairs and waited for Koishi.

"…You killed Kenny…You bastard!" Koishi yelled angrily. He pounced towards Hitomi. Who sidestepped and punched Koishi in the stomach.

"Calm down will ya? It was an accident besides I already knew he was dead before we came here… now let's go!" He walked down the stairs. Koishi nodded and followed him.

"Do you think they left?" Toya yelled.

"Shut up spaz I don't know…" Sakura said. She opened the closet door and peeked out side. Everything was dark and silent…

To B3 CONTINU3D…

: D

A/N: This is sadly the end to yet another great chappie. Fortunately I'll try my best to typ3 fast3r so thx 4 reading and can't wait to see u next time on…

WHEN A STRANGER CALLS…I.Y. STYL3

And please no flames!

FYI: I used some words here in Japanese… This is their defi…

Oma kora su means I'm going to kill you

Kudasai… please (Duh!)

Chikusho…Damn it

Nande kuso…what the hell?

Oneesan…big sister

Okaasan…mother


	11. Battle Ends Here

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"Oniisan, I got the girl in the back… now zura karu ze!" Hisashi said a little annoyed and tired of waiting. He watched his older brother as he walked out of the house followed by Koishi who was gripping his gut.

"Yeah let's go…" Hitomi said as he yanked open the door to the driver seat.

"Hey what happened to you?" Hisashi asked noticing Koishi groan as he got on the passenger side of the van.

"Otooto get in the back and make sure Kagome doesn't try to escape," Hitomi ordered him. Hisashi nodded and said, "Hai kasukumari masu!" as he opened the back door of the van and stepped inside.

Hitomi switched on the ignition and started the van. He backed up out of the drive way and drove away. '_Baka half breed… the next time we meet it will be in **HELL.**'_ Hitomi thought annoyed as he jerked the wheel to the left. '_Kagome better be ready for **me…**' _Hitomi thought. He kept his gaze straight ahead of him as he drove into traffic. He stopped at a red light.

"So Hitomi what are you going to do with the girl?" Koishi asked.

"What do **you** think I plan to do Koishi?" Hitomi asked.

" I was thinking rape her, kill her, and dump her into the river…" Koishi said with a dirty look on his face.

"Yes. I need to know if she is my koi …" Hitomi said as he drove the van up to an old wooden house that stood by a forest of Cherry Blossom trees. He parked the van near the side of the house.

"Let's begin…" Hisashi said as he opened the door to the back of the van and got out. He pulled Kagome out and carried her into the house. Then for some reason he wrapped her up in chains and left her laying on the floor.

"Otooto come over here!" Hitomi ordered.

"Okay Oniisan," Hisashi said as he stood to his feet and walked up to his brother.

"What?" he said.

They started talking.

'_What…?'_ Kagome thought as she opened her eye. She found herself on the floor with chains all over her body. She looked across from her and saw Hitomi with Koishi and Hisashi. They were just standing there speaking in whispers.

'_Oh…Hitomi and those men…they bought me here…'_ Kagome thought and suddenly she gasped._ 'There up to something but what?' _she tried to move but found it difficult due to the weight of the chains.

'InuYasha…' Kagome thought worried. 'Why can't I…why can't I…move…?'

**Shank, shank… **went the chains as Kagome moved her arm. She tried to take the chains off herself. She saw Hitomi as he walked up to her. He crouched down low and cupped her chin in his hand. He slightly moved her head up to him. He smiled at her, a smile that made Kagome want to scream.

"What a beautiful little girl I got here…" Hitomi whispered softly. "I'll only let you live if you're my koibito…" He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He lightly pressed them on to hers kissing her. Kagome blinked and with much of her strength pushed Hitomi off her.

"Thanks but… I think I'll let myself go now!" Kagome said irritated as she let the chains slip off her body. They fell to the floor with a loud thud. Kagome looked around her surroundings and realized that she was inside a house. _'How will InuYasha find me here…?'_ she thought. She noticed the old creaky floorboards in which she stood u pun. The old cobwebs clinging to the ceiling corners, the yellow walls peeling with old paint, and much of the furniture covered in old white sheets.

The only light came from an old chandelier hanging from the ceiling above Hitomi's head. Casting eerie shadows against the yellow walls.

"Kagome take off your clothes!" Hitomi ordered breaking the silence.

"Nani!" Kagome yelled much-shocked bopping him over the head hard. "You're such an animal!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Kagome announced as she walked away from him.

"Kagome, chotto matte kudasai." Hitomi said.

"…Are you insane…!" Kagome yelled as she swung open the door. She stepped through the door way just to fall into the arms of Koishi.

"Where do you think you're going precious?"

"Ah! Lemme go!" Kagome screamed as she pushed him away. She ran back into the house dodging Hisashi as he reached to grab her.

"Idiots don't let her escape!" Hitomi shouted as he watched Kagome run up the stairs.

"I have to find a way out!" Kagome yelled as she ran inside a room. She closed the door and looked frantically around the room. She saw a phone resting on a bad. She ran up to it and dialed 911.

"What's the emergency?" asked the voice of a young woman.

"There is a man after me! I've been kidnapped kudasai help me!" Kagome screamed on to the phone.

"If this is just a prank please don't waste my time…"

"Iie it's not a prank please…"

The line went dead…

"…Oh no…" Kagome whispered horrified. She dropped the phone and stepped back towards the window. Suddenly a hand smashed through the glass sending fragments of broken glass every where.

"Eeeeeee!" Kagome yelled jumping up. She ran away from the window and walked towards the bed. She bought up her bow and arrow and aimed it at the door.

"Okay I'm ready for you demon…!" she yelled.

The sound of a chainsaw can be heard coming from out side the room. It came closer until it slammed into the door.

"Koibito I finally found you…!" Hitomi said laughing as he entered the room.

"Wait just one second!" said a voice coming from outside.

"InuYasha…!" Kagome said as she turned to the window. InuYasha crashed into the house making a big gape on the wall.

"Huh, for a second I thought you'd be dead now…" InuYasha said arrogantly as he let the kids get off his back.

"Kagome chan daijobu?" Sakura asked worriedly as she ran up to her.

"Hai arigato…" Kagome said as she held on to her.

"Nice wings…plan on flying away…you coward!" InuYasha said as he bought out his tetsusaiga.

"Hah half breed…you're dead meat!" Hitomi yelled as he charged at InuYasha full force.

"Huh! You're the one…who's going to die!" InuYasha yelled as he leaped towards Hitomi about to swing his sword at him.

"Idoit don't you forget that I can **fly!**" Hitomi said as he flew away from InuYasha's swinging blade. With his now clawed hand Hitomi pushed his hand on to InuYasha's back. His hand sliced right through his back, he then pulled his hand out of InuYasha's back.

"Baka half breed!" Hitomi laughed as he watched InuYasha fall to the ground. InuYasha looked down at his kode and found a huge hole in his stomach. Blood spilled out making his kode turn bright red.

"Demon be gone!" InuYasha yelled angrily as he leaped towards Hitomi. With his tetsusaiga he sliced through Hitomi's wings. The black wings fell to the ground.

'_With out those…he won't be able to fly…' _InuYasha thought as he landed on the ground next to Kagome.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just watch over yourself and those kids!"

"Okay…be- careful…"

"Hhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!" Hitomi laughed. "You think you can defeat **me** that **easily**…!"

"Hrrrr…" InuYasha said. "Why don't you die!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped towards Hitomi. He sliced through Hitomi's shoulder slicing him in half.

As he did this. Hitomi's body glowed black and mended back together.

"My turn…" Hitomi whispered as he jumped towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha…!" Kagome screamed horrified as she watched InuYasha fall to the floor. Blood trickled from his kode.

"Die!" InuYasha yelled as he leaped up to Hitomi. He sliced him in half but it was useless. Hitomi healed himself again.

"Just give it up half demon!" Hitomi laughed as he sent a blast of fire at InuYasha. InuYasha jumped out of the way and the fire ball hit Kagome knocking her all the way across the room. She was caught up in flames.

"Ah!" She screamed as she lay helplessly on the ground. Though the fire was not harming her because of InuYasha's hitoe she still felt pretty freaked out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he turned to her.

"Kagome chan...!" Sakura screamed as she rushed to her side.

"Wah oneesan don't leave me!" Toya cried as he ran after her.

"Kagome chan...?" Sakura said as she helped Kagome to her feet. "Daijobu...?"

"Yes Sakura arigato..." Kagome said as she stood to her flames went out.

"Uh oh..." Toya said as he turned to the others. He saw InuYasha fall to the floor again.

_'How do I kill this bastard...!' _InuYasha thought as he stood to his feet.

"Oi InuYasha you're hurt!" Sakura yelled as she noticed the BIG pool of blood that formed at InuYasha's feet.

"Heh, don't worry about me..." InuYasha said as he swung his tetsusaiga at Hitomi again.

"...Did he kill it...?" Kagome asked as she watched InuYasha swing his sword.

"It's gonna take **more** then that in order to defeat me!" Hitomi yelled laughing.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled as he sliced through Hitomi's shoulder.

"Too bad isn't it demon...? You're evil ends here!" InuYasha said as he sliced Hitomi's arm off. The arm fell to the ground. Sakura ran towards it and took out the ring from the finger.

"...But first...the shikon shards you're gonna spit them out!" InuYasha said as he reached out and with his claws he smashed his hand on to Hitomi's shoulder. He took out the shard and sliced Hitomi killing him...Maybe...

A/N: This is the end to my stowieeeee please review thxn 4 reading no flames :0

DeFi

Zura karu ze: let's get the hell out of here

Koi: beloved

Hitoe: Jacket (The red one InuYasha wears)

Kode: InuYasha's shirt

Hai kasukumari masu: Yes I'll do as you say

Daijobu: Are you ok?

Kudasai: Please

Baka: Idiot

Otooto: little brother

Oneesan: big sister

Oniisan:big brother

Okaasan: mother

if there is any more words in japanese u don't understand just ask...in ur reviews...


	12. It Ends Here Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, this is a fanfic written for fun and for the love of the series.

**Warning: Blood&Violence. Also, the PLOT is the only thing made up, it doesn't follow the manga or anime really.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"Oniisan, I got the girl in the back… now zura karu ze!" Hisashi said a little annoyed and tired of waiting. He watched his older brother as he walked out of the house followed by Koishi who was gripping his gut.

"Yeah let's go…" Hitomi said as he yanked open the door to the driver seat.

"Hey what happened to you?" Hisashi asked noticing Koishi groan as he got on the passenger side of the van.

"Otooto get in the back and make sure Kagome doesn't try to escape," Hitomi ordered him. Hisashi nodded and said, "Hai kasukumari masu!" as he opened the back door of the van and stepped inside.

Hitomi switched on the ignition and started the van. He backed up out of the drive way and drove away. '_Baka half breed… the next time we meet it will be in **HELL.**'_ Hitomi thought annoyed as he jerked the wheel to the left. '_Kagome better be ready for **me…**' _Hitomi thought. He kept his gaze straight ahead of him as he drove into traffic. He stopped at a red light.

"So Hitomi what are you going to do with the girl?" Koishi asked.

"What do **you** think I plan to do Koishi?" Hitomi asked.

" I was thinking rape her, kill her, and dump her into the river…" Koishi said with a dirty look on his face.

"Yes. I need to know if she is my koi …" Hitomi said as he drove the van up to an old wooden house that stood by a forest of Cherry Blossom trees. He parked the van near the side of the house.

"Let's begin…" Hisashi said as he opened the door to the back of the van and got out. He pulled Kagome out and carried her into the house. Then for some reason he wrapped her up in chains and left her laying on the floor.

"Otooto come over here!" Hitomi ordered.

"Okay Oniisan," Hisashi said as he stood to his feet and walked up to his brother.

"What?" he said.

They started talking.

'_What…?'_ Kagome thought as she opened her eye. She found herself on the floor with chains all over her body. She looked across from her and saw Hitomi with Koishi and Hisashi. They were just standing there speaking in whispers.

'_Oh…Hitomi and those men…they bought me here…'_ Kagome thought and suddenly she gasped._ 'There up to something but what?' _she tried to move but found it difficult due to the weight of the chains.

'InuYasha…' Kagome thought worried. 'Why can't I…why can't I…move…?'

**Shank, shank… **went the chains as Kagome moved her arm. She tried to take the chains off herself. She saw Hitomi as he walked up to her. He crouched down low and cupped her chin in his hand. He slightly moved her head up to him. He smiled at her, a smile that made Kagome want to scream.

"What a beautiful little girl I got here…" Hitomi whispered softly. "I'll only let you live if you're my koibito…" He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He lightly pressed them on to hers kissing her. Kagome blinked and with much of her strength pushed Hitomi off her.

"Thanks but… I think I'll let myself go now!" Kagome said irritated as she let the chains slip off her body. They fell to the floor with a loud thud. Kagome looked around her surroundings and realized that she was inside a house. _'How will InuYasha find me here…?'_ she thought. She noticed the old creaky floorboards in which she stood u pun. The old cobwebs clinging to the ceiling corners, the yellow walls peeling with old paint, and much of the furniture covered in old white sheets.

The only light came from an old chandelier hanging from the ceiling above Hitomi's head. Casting eerie shadows against the yellow walls.

"Kagome take off your clothes!" Hitomi ordered breaking the silence.

"Nani!" Kagome yelled much-shocked bopping him over the head hard. "You're such an animal!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Kagome announced as she walked away from him.

"Kagome, chotto matte kudasai." Hitomi said.

"…Are you insane…!" Kagome yelled as she swung open the door. She stepped through the door way just to fall into the arms of Koishi.

"Where do you think you're going precious?"

"Ah! Lemme go!" Kagome screamed as she pushed him away. She ran back into the house dodging Hisashi as he reached to grab her.

"Idiots don't let her escape!" Hitomi shouted as he watched Kagome run up the stairs.

"I have to find a way out!" Kagome yelled as she ran inside a room. She closed the door and looked frantically around the room. She saw a phone resting on a bad. She ran up to it and dialed 911.

"What's the emergency?" asked the voice of a young woman.

"There is a man after me! I've been kidnapped kudasai help me!" Kagome screamed on to the phone.

"If this is just a prank please don't waste my time…"

"Iie it's not a prank please…"

The line went dead…

"…Oh no…" Kagome whispered horrified. She dropped the phone and stepped back towards the window. Suddenly a hand smashed through the glass sending fragments of broken glass every where.

"Eeeeeee!" Kagome yelled jumping up. She ran away from the window and walked towards the bed. She bought up her bow and arrow and aimed it at the door.

"Okay I'm ready for you demon…!" she yelled.

The sound of a chainsaw can be heard coming from out side the room. It came closer until it slammed into the door.

"Koibito I finally found you…!" Hitomi said laughing as he entered the room.

"Wait just one second!" said a voice coming from outside.

"InuYasha…!" Kagome said as she turned to the window. InuYasha crashed into the house making a big gape on the wall.

"Huh, for a second I thought you'd be dead now…" InuYasha said arrogantly as he let the kids get off his back.

"Kagome chan daijobu?" Sakura asked worriedly as she ran up to her.

"Hai arigato…" Kagome said as she held on to her.

"Nice wings…plan on flying away…you coward!" InuYasha said as he bought out his tetsusaiga.

"Hah half breed…you're dead meat!" Hitomi yelled as he charged at InuYasha full force.

"Huh! You're the one…who's going to die!" InuYasha yelled as he leaped towards Hitomi about to swing his sword at him.

"Idoit don't you forget that I can **fly!**" Hitomi said as he flew away from InuYasha's swinging blade. With his now clawed hand Hitomi pushed his hand on to InuYasha's back. His hand sliced right through his back, he then pulled his hand out of InuYasha's back.

"Baka half breed!" Hitomi laughed as he watched InuYasha fall to the ground. InuYasha looked down at his kode and found a huge hole in his stomach. Blood spilled out making his kode turn bright red.

"Demon be gone!" InuYasha yelled angrily as he leaped towards Hitomi. With his tetsusaiga he sliced through Hitomi's wings. The black wings fell to the ground.

'_With out those…he won't be able to fly…' _InuYasha thought as he landed on the ground next to Kagome.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just watch over yourself and those kids!"

"Okay…be- careful…"

"Hhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!" Hitomi laughed. "You think you can defeat **me** that **easily**…!"

"Hrrrr…" InuYasha said. "Why don't you die!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped towards Hitomi. He sliced through Hitomi's shoulder slicing him in half.

As he did this. Hitomi's body glowed black and mended back together.

"My turn…" Hitomi whispered as he jumped towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha…!" Kagome screamed horrified as she watched InuYasha fall to the floor. Blood trickled from his kode.

"Die!" InuYasha yelled as he leaped up to Hitomi. He sliced him in half but it was useless. Hitomi healed himself again.

"Just give it up half demon!" Hitomi laughed as he sent a blast of fire at InuYasha. InuYasha jumped out of the way and the fire ball hit Kagome knocking her all the way across the room. She was caught up in flames.

"Ah!" She screamed as she lay helplessly on the ground. Though the fire was not harming her because of InuYasha's hitoe she still felt pretty freaked out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he turned to her.

"Kagome chan...!" Sakura screamed as she rushed to her side.

"Wah oneesan don't leave me!" Toya cried as he ran after her.

"Kagome chan...?" Sakura said as she helped Kagome to her feet. "Daijobu...?"

"Yes Sakura arigato..." Kagome said as she stood to her flames went out.

"Uh oh..." Toya said as he turned to the others. He saw InuYasha fall to the floor again.

_'How do I kill this bastard...!' _InuYasha thought as he stood to his feet.

"Oi InuYasha you're hurt!" Sakura yelled as she noticed the BIG pool of blood that formed at InuYasha's feet.

"Heh, don't worry about me..." InuYasha said as he swung his tetsusaiga at Hitomi again.

"...Did he kill it...?" Kagome asked as she watched InuYasha swing his sword.

"It's gonna take **more** then that in order to defeat me!" Hitomi yelled laughing.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled as he sliced through Hitomi's shoulder.

"Too bad isn't it demon...? You're evil ends here!" InuYasha said as he sliced Hitomi's arm off. The arm fell to the ground. Sakura ran towards it and took out the ring from the finger.

"...But first...the shikon shards you're gonna spit them out!" InuYasha said as he reached out and with his claws he smashed his hand on to Hitomi's shoulder. He took out the shard and sliced Hitomi killing him...Maybe...

A/N: This is the end to my stowieeeee please review thxn 4 reading no flames :0

DeFi

Zura karu ze: let's get the hell out of here

Koi: beloved

Hitoe: Jacket (The red one InuYasha wears)

Kode: InuYasha's shirt

Hai kasukumari masu: Yes I'll do as you say

Daijobu: Are you ok?

Kudasai: Please

Baka: Idiot

Otooto: little brother

Oneesan: big sister

Oniisan:big brother

Okaasan: mother

if there is any more words in japanese u don't understand just ask...in ur reviews...


End file.
